<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Fenris, Sebastian and Merrill as the Three Musketeers by Niana</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23805472">Fenris, Sebastian and Merrill as the Three Musketeers</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Niana/pseuds/Niana'>Niana</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dragon Age II</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Disney AU - The Three Musketeers, F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 11:22:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,428</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23805472</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Niana/pseuds/Niana</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>As orphan children, life on the cold streets of Paris was difficult for Fenris and his only friends Sebastian and Merrill. After the Royal Musketeers saves the three from a group of thugs, the three are inspired to become like their heroes.</p><p>When the captain of the Musketeers suddenly give them the opportunity they’ve been waiting for, Sebastian can’t help but feel suspicious when Meredith made it clear that she wouldn’t.</p><p>Just as new bonds of love are formed, Meredith’s true plan comes to light.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bethany Hawke/Sebastian Vael, Carver Hawke/Merrill, Donnic Hendyr/Aveline Vallen, Fenris/Female Hawke</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Prologue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I’ve had this on my google docs but never came around to post this until now. This was supposed to be posted before the Blue Wraith, but now that both are on here it doesn’t matter.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Prologue</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>     Sound was checked, lighting deemed good, the set was complete and the cameras and hidden microphones in place.  All that is missing is the narrator and a music composer that’ll be working beside him as Varric Tethras narrates a new version of a classic tale.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     Sitting in the director's chair, her legs crossed, Leliana is currently reading the new version as she hums the songs she has created for this new tale since her friend had her compose music for it.  She’s even dressed as a minstrel so people would know what her role is.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     Hearing that the show is live in five minutes, Leliana closes the book and holds it close to her side as she hurried to the main star’s room, knocking quickly.  “Varric!  It’s nearly time!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “Be out shortly.” a voice calls from behind the door.  Leliana didn’t wait too long when the door opened to reveal the dwarf who enjoys telling stories.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     Once the two smile at each other, Varric asks as he steps out of his room and shuts the door with a soft click, “Ready, Leliana?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     Handing him the book and holding a mandolin, one of her many instruments for the show in her other hand, Leliana nods, very excited about today.  And so, the two leave backstage and get settled on set as the crew prepare the cameras.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     Once everything is ready and the cameras are rolling, Varric, in the narrator’s chair with Leliana standing beside the chair with smiles on their faces, first introduces himself and his composer to the cameras.  “Today, we will be reading a new version of a wonderful classic.  The Three Musketeers.”  After showing the book to the cameras, Varric opens the book to begin reading, “Our story begins in the streets of Paris, France…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>~~~</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>     Growing up on the cruel streets of Paris had been hard for Fenris, an elven boy of eight years with white hair and light green eyes, along with his two best and only friends Sebastian Vael, a boy the same age as Fenris with brown hair and dark blue eyes, a former prince, and Merrill, an elven girl, the youngest of the trio of seven, her black hair in a braid and green eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     Everyday, the three orphans struggle in finding food and shelter whenever the weather would turn for the worst, trying to get through each day.  But one day, a group of thugs appeared before the kids and had decided to amuse themselves by picking on the defenseless children.  That is until the Royal Musketeers show up, overwhelming the thugs with Fenris and his friends watching in admiration.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     Once the thugs had enough beating and ran away like scampered dogs, one of the Musketeers notices the children still keep their young eyes trained on them.  So the lead Musketeer hands Fenris his hat.  The young elf places the hat on his head only to have it slide down and cover the top half of his face.  The royal Musketeers chuckle lightly with the one saying as he ruffles the boy’s white locks, “Don’t worry, you’ll grow into it, young man.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     From that moment on, Fenris and his two friends were inspired, dreaming of becoming great Musketeers just like their heroes.  However as the years pass, their shared dream remains as far off as ever.  For in order for their dreams to come true, our dear heroes and heroine must first learn the real meaning of the musketeer creed: all for one and one for all!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     Only then can the three friends become like their childhood heroes.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Mess Ups</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Still sharing the same dream after many years have passed, Fenris and his two friends work hard to achieve their shared dream.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sorry I took so long. The chapters been done, I just keep forgetting to post it.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Chapter 1</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Mess Ups</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>     And so, after getting the story started, Leliana holds her mandolin before her to start playing the first song of the story.</p><p> </p><p>~~~</p><p> </p><p>     Riding through the city streets, a group of Musketeers cheer and sing out.</p><p>
  <b>All for one, hey</b>
</p><p>
  <b>All for one and one for all</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Musketeers sing</b>
</p><p>
  <b>All for one and one for all</b>
</p><p>     Crossing a stone bridge, the group arrive back inside the Musketeer Head Quarters as they quickly dismount and along with their fellow Musketeers, salute to their captain, Meredith, a former knight-commander, a stern look on her face as she salutes back to the Musketeers she trains.</p><p>
  <b>If you dare to</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Cross our path,</b>
</p><p>
  <b>prepare to fall</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Cause we’ll fight you,</b>
</p><p>
  <b>all for one and one for all</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>And all for one</b>
</p><p>
  <b>and one for all</b>
</p><p>
  <b>And all for one and all</b>
</p><p>     With that the Musketeers get to their daily training as Meredith watches on.</p><p>
  <b>So if you think</b>
</p><p>
  <b>you’d care to</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Kick some derrière, you</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Know that as a musketeer,</b>
</p><p>
  <b>you’d be fearsome</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>If you believe</b>
</p><p>
  <b>you’re manly</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Come and join our family</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Soon we’ll make sure</b>
</p><p>
  <b>you’re a musketeer</b>
</p><p>     Watching the Musketeers train in the courtyard from one large window from the basement, Fenris and his two friends think back to their dream they’ve had since their rough childhood.  “Just look at them, you two.  Someday we’ll be out there with them.  I just know it.” Fenris says as they continue to watch.</p><p>     “I just can’t wait.” Merrill says to Sebastian.</p><p>     “Yeah, same here.” Sebastian replies.</p><p>
  <b>All for one, all men</b>
</p><p>
  <b>of honor, hear my call</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Musketeers sing</b>
</p><p>
  <b>all for one and one for all</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>All for one, hey</b>
</p><p>
  <b>All for one and one for all</b>
</p><p>
  <b>All for one</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>And all for one</b>
</p><p>
  <b>and one for all</b>
</p><p>
  <b>And all</b>
</p><p>
  <b>for one and all</b>
</p><p>     And so, as the Musketeers continue training outside, Fenris and his friends get right to work in the basement with Fenris polishing a few swords, axes and maces, Merrill dusting off any surface and mopping the floors and Sebastian works on the pipes and heater to make sure they are tight enough without them bursting and the water flow and temperature are normal for Captain Meredith.</p><p>     Checking his reflection in a blade he finished cleaning, Fenris’ grin could only grow.  “We may be janitors today, but we’ll be Musketeers tomorrow.”</p><p>     Then Merrill notices a familiar object on a shelf above her: Fenris’ musketeer hat that one of the Royal Musketeers had given him.  Standing on the tips of her old boots, Merrill is able to get the hat off the shelf even with her short height and calls to Fenris, “Hey Fenris, here’s your hat!”</p><p>     Tossing it over with the older elf catching it, Fenris sets the old hat with the single red feather having seen better days on his head.  “You guys remember when the Musketeers gave me this?”</p><p>     “Like it was yesterday.” Sebastian replied without turning away from his work.</p><p>     “They even autographed this.  I just can’t wait for us to be just like them.”  As Fenris went back to polishing the weapons, he heard Merrill yelp in surprise when the mop slipped out of her grip, causing the elven girl to slide onto her side on the wet, slippery floor.</p><p>     “Be careful there, Merrill.” Sebastian says, unaware that she had bumped into a paint can that had fallen off the shelf and into her bucket of water.</p><p>     “Right, Sebastian.” Merrill replies and goes back to her work, not realizing that there is paint in her water.  As she uses the mixture to clean the floors, it only made another mess that only got worse with each stroke.</p><p>     Up a few levels of the HQ, Meredith is getting ready to take a good shower, having been waiting a whole month to be able to relax.</p><p>     Back in the basement, Merrill had returned with a pale of thinner with one speck splash away and landed on Fenris’ pile of clean rags to polish the weapons.  After using the small thinner speck unknowingly, Fenris realizes that the thinner had dirtied the blade.  Thinking fast, Fenris takes a clean rag and soaked the rag to get the thinner off.</p><p>     As Fenris attempts to clean the thinner off, he accidentally bumped into Merrill, causing her to step into her water paint bucket before she fell to the ground, the bucket tipped over and she’s covered head to toe by the water paint mixture.  “Hey Sebastian, do you think you can wash me down?” Merrill calls as she carefully gets back to her feet.</p><p>     Seeing the mess his friend is in, Sebastian goes over to a nearby valve with a hose connected to it, turning it on to help Merrill.  However, starting the water in the basement had messed up the pipe system since a shower is running.</p><p>     With Meredith’s shower going off and the water in the pipes in the basement out of control, Sebastian tried to turn the valve off so the water flow stopped but there was too much water that had gone all over the floor, with the three unfortunate enough to slide all over the place until they crashed into each other.</p><p>     Mad that her shower stopped and hearing the crash in the basement, Meredith quickly throws a robe over herself and makes her way to the basement to find the three janitors all tangled together and very wet.  Checking around the basement to find it in a total disaster, again, let’s just say that the musketeer captain is not pleased with their usual messes.</p><p>     A few minutes later, after having them clean their mess and leading them to the laundry room, Meredith snaps in anger.  “Now listen.  I am sick and tired of your screw ups.  I can never leave you three long enough without there being a goddamn disaster!”</p><p>     “Forgive us, ma’am.  We were working on our teamwork so we can become Musketeers.” Fenris explains.</p><p>     However after ‘Musketeers’ left his mouth, Meredith starts to laugh like a maniac, even having a hard time breathing with how hard she is laughing.  Once her laughing fits died down and she cleared her eyes of laughter tears, she became serious about the thought of these three becoming Musketeers.  “Well there are three problems with that.  One,” first she points to Merrill who hid behind Sebastian, “you’re a coward, too much of a nice girl, and a blood mage.</p><p>     “Two,” she turns to Sebastian as he tries to get the water paint off his clothes, arms and legs, “you’re an ex prince with too much faith in the Maker and Andraste.  And lastly,” to Fenris with a very dark glare in her eyes, “you do nothing but brood and the lyrium in your flesh can cause nothing but trouble if you’re not careful.</p><p>     “I would never have you low lives as Musketeers even if you were the last recruits in all of my dearest France.  Now you lot get to work!”  With that, Meredith leaves the room by slamming the door shut, causing all of the huge piles of dirty uniforms to collapse on top of the three friends.</p><p>     Resurfacing, the three share sad looks that perhaps at this rate their dream won’t come true with Meredith being certain of that.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Love is so Lovely</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Princess Angeline Hawke, soon to be queen, dreams of finding love.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Since in the game, according to their mother Leandra, Hawke and their siblings should have been nobles, so I figured for this story, I would make Hawke and her siblings royalty.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Chapter 2</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Love is so Lovely</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>     At the palace in the throne room, soon to be twenty five years old Princess Angeline Hawke, her beautiful black hair reaching just above the middle of her back, her beautiful sky blue eyes just full of dreams as she holds a white lily of the valley and hawthorn, a tattoo of a red dragon on her right cheek with the wings wrap around her right eye.  The princess sits upon her father’s throne for she will soon be crowned queen after her birthday tomorrow.  Though she misses her bow and being an archer, her royal responsibilities are preventing what she enjoys.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “Good afternoon, sister.” Angeline sees her younger sister, eighteen year old Bethany, a mage and her best friend Aveline, Captain of the Guard, approach the throne.   </span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “You seemed to be in good spirits.  What are your thoughts?” Aveline then asks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “Just wondering about who my heart belongs to.” Angeline answers as she glances outside at the beautiful, endless sky.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “Well, do you happen to know if your fantasy lover is royalty?” Bethany asks, keeping the royal duties in mind since her older sister will be queen soon.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “Does it matter?” Angeline asks with a small laugh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “As you know, someone of your stature must be courted by an individual of royal blood.” Bethany points out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “Such a royal pain.” Angeline deadpans as Aveline nods as she thinks about the man she is happily married to, Guardsman Donnic.  Plus she knows her best friend well.  “I agree with you there.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     Deciding to take a walk through the gardens, the white flowers still in her hands, the two stay close behind the princess.  “But sis, you have to pick someone soon.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “Bethany, I won’t just ‘pick’ someone unless I have a strong feeling of love for them.” Angeline reminds her sister.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “Always picky.  Besides, how will you know you’ve found the one?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     Approaching the double doors that lead out to one of the gardens, Angeline simply smiles at her two companions.  “Trust me, girls.  I’ll know when I see them.”  With that she steps outside after shutting the door gently behind her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     Being outside among the flowers of her family’s precious gardens, Angeline dances around as butterflies flutter all around the peaceful, lovestruck princess.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Just around the corner,</b>
</p><p>
  <b>seeking you</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Puppy love is tripping</b>
</p><p>
  <b>lightly into view</b>
</p><p>
  <span>     As Angeline admires each flower growing beautifully with the lily of the valley and hawthorns being planted for her birthday tomorrow, the gardener bows to her with Angeline curtsy back, wishing each other a good day.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Hiding in the hedgerows</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Sneaking up on tiptoes</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Love’s first kiss</b>
</p><p>
  <b>is blissfully</b>
</p><p>
  <b>About to capture you</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Just around the corner,</b>
</p><p>
  <b>wafting close</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Love is creeping nearer</b>
</p><p>
  <b>than you might suppose</b>
</p><p>
  <span>     Going much deeper into the gardens, Angeline smiles more as the butterflies playfully flutter about her, one even had its wings gently touch her cheek.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     Then unknown to the princess, three hooded figures watch her from behind a few trees, all the while carrying a very heavy object with them while staying out of sight.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>So sit still and wait now</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Let love</b>
</p><p>
  <b>choose your fate now</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Take a pause</b>
</p><p>
  <b>don’t run because</b>
</p><p>
  <b>It’s right behind you</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Let love find you</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Young love</b>
</p><p>
  <b>It’s love, love,</b>
</p><p>
  <b>love, love, love</b>
</p><p>
  <span>     Soon, Angeline comes across the gardener's home, to see the elder man approaches his beloved wife who welcomes him with a kiss to his cheek and the two sit on a stone bench.  Watching the two be so happy, Angeline could only hope and dream that she’ll find someone to spend the rest of her life with just like them.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Love is so lovely</b>
</p><p>
  <b>What can you say to love</b>
</p><p>
  <b>But love?</b>
</p><p>
  <span>     Arriving back at the palace, Angeline sits on the steps, a beautiful red rose now among the white Lily of the valley and white hawthorn held tenderly in her hands as she gazes out to the gardens and up to the sky.  However she is completely unaware that the three hooded figures now stand above the princess on a balcony, holding a single large and heavy boulder.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Maybe on the rooftops,</b>
</p><p>
  <b>climbing high</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Somewhere just above you,</b>
</p><p>
  <b>love is hovering by</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Love is in a rush to</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Smear you, smash you</b>
</p><p>
  <b>smush you</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Love will crush you</b>
</p><p>
  <b>into mush</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>When you’re the bull’s-eye</b>
</p><p>
  <b>you’ll get hit by</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Young love</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Your first, your only love</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Love is so lovely</b>
</p><p>
  <b>How can</b>
</p><p>
  <b>you stand it so</b>
</p><p>
  <span>     Then Aveline calls from behind her and just as Angeline stands to head inside, that is when the boulder is dropped but completely misses her, with the princess jumping back in surprise.  “Sister!”  Hearing the crash, Bethany and Aveline rush out to make certain that Angeline is ok.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     To see they had missed, the three figures snuck away before getting caught.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     Thinking for a moment, Angeline makes a quick decision to talk to a certain, unreliable captain.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Meredith’s Plan, Angeline’s Demand</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Meredith reveals a plan she has in the works. Princess Angeline demands something of Meredith.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Chapter 3</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Meredith’s Plan, </b>
</p><p>
  <b>Angeline’s Demand</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>     Hurrying down a few flights of stairs, one figure, Anders, says as the three hurry to a secret lair their boss awaits in, “Who’s going to tell the bad news to the boss?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “Don’t look at me, Anders,” one other member of the group, Alister, snaps at his companion as they continue to run down the stairs, “I’m not breaking it to her.  Why don’t you tell her?” he suggested.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “Me?!  I told her last time!  There’s no way I’m getting fried again!” Anders all but yells at his companion at the suggestion.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     Arriving just outside the secret lair, an idea pops into his head.  “You know what?  You tell him, Isabela.” Anders suggests to the only woman man in their small group, much to the former pirate’s annoyance.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “Fine, you cowards.” Isabela sighs in annoyance before entering the lair with her head held high.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     Inside the lair, her nervousness surfaces when she sees Meredith in her throne, a dark glare in her cold, piercing eyes.  Seeing that only one of the three has entered, Meredith could tell that something is not good.  Before saying anything to Isabela, Meredith sets her icy eyes outside her open lair and says, “Anders, Alister, I know you’re there.  Get your scrawny asses in here!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     Within seconds, Anders and Alister scurry inside with the door shut behind them.  “She has something to tell you, boss.” Anders and Alister point to Isabela with her glaring at them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “Out with it then.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     Knowing that as the seconds tick by, the more impatient the woman gets, so Isabela went ahead to the point.  “Well, ma’am, we had dropped a boulder on the princess but missed her.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     To hear what they had done, Meredith then lost her temper with the three.  “You morons!  My orders are to keep her safe, not harm her.  Now listen closely, my plan is not to kill the princess.  It’s to kidnap her.  Tomorrow after the opera, she needs to be gone so I can become the Queen of France instead of that brat.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     At first they appeared to understand her plan before their faces went blank.  This only made her annoyance towards them grow.  “Lieutenant Carver!” Meredith calls down her lair.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     In an instant, an eighteen-year-old boy with short black hair and a pair of blue eyes, Angeline’s younger brother and Bethany’s twin, appears before his captain, saluting her.  “Oui, oui, ma’am.  You called?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     Meredith then points to the three.  “Throw these worthless fools into the pit.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     This got Carver excited and the three followers nervous.  “You heard her.  Bon voyage, failures.”  With that, Carver activates a hidden switch that allows the trap door under their feet to open, sending them all down a long slide until they reach the bottom, landing on top of each other.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     The useless followers now in the pit and the trap door closing itself, the single phone starts to ring with Carver answering.  “Bonjour, Meredith’s lair, Carver speaking.”  He freezes when he hears it’s Aveline calling to inform them that Princess Angeline wishes to speak with Captain Meredith.  In that instant, Carver hits the Princess Alarm and Meredith immediately leaves to see what the princess wants.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     At the Musketeer HQ, Angeline starts to get impatient while waiting with Bethany and Aveline beside her.  “Ah, Princess Angeline.” Angeline and her companions glare at the captain as she approaches.  “I must say this is an honor to have such a royal visitor like yourself.  What can I do for you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “I order you to assign Musketeer bodyguards to me!”  This had left Meredith shocked as she watched the Musketeers she’s trained to prove that if any of them are assigned they will protect the princess no matter what, even show that any who harm her will get a sword right through the heart, and that made the captain nervous at such thought.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “Why of course my princess.  How about I assign them the day after tomorrow?” Meredith suggests.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “Make it ten minutes!” Bethany snaps.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “At the palace and don’t even think about being late!” Aveline added.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     Thinking that she is in a fix, Meredith then thinks about Fenris and his friends.  Considering they’ve always wanted to be Musketeers but since they are big screw ups, this will make her plan work more easily.  “My dear princess.  You are in luck for I have the three perfect Musketeers in mind for you.”  Meredith bows with one hand to her heart to the princess.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     Angeline’s glare could only darken at the Captain.  “I hope so.  Because thanks to your incompetence, this whole situation of being in danger and I’m not allowed to use my bow as a means to defend myself is a pain in the neck.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     With that, Angeline and her girls start to leave the HQ.  “Don’t you worry, princess.  Your troubles shall end soon as I’m Queen.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. New Musketeers</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Unexpectedly, Captain Meredith decides to make Fenris and his friends musketeers, though Sebastian can’t help but feel suspicious with this sudden change in the Captain.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Chapter 4</b>
</p><p>
  <b>New Musketeers</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>     In the laundry room, the majority of the tall piles have been washed, dried, folded and put away, but there were still a few more piles to take care of.  Fenris had been doing the washing, Sebastian had done the drying, and Merrill ironed laundry and folded the clothes carefully, setting them aside neatly to make more room before putting them away.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>     Seeing his two best and only friends appear so down and low on their spirits due to Meredith’s cruel words, Fenris, one who has never been one to be down for long, thought for a quick moment, he first went over to Merrill.  “Hey.  Don’t worry about Captain Meredith saying that we’ll never be musketeers.  Cheer up, I’m certain that there is still a way for us to change her mind.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     At those words, Merrill smiles at the possibility of changing Meredith’s mind and making them into musketeers just like they always have dreamt since they were kids.  “We can?!” she asks, now excited that there is still a chance for their dreams to come true.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     Then the two join Sebastian’s side, causing the brunette to cease his work at seeing his friends approach him with huge smiles.  “Sebastian, you know that we can prove Captain Meredith is wrong about us as long as we work hard and stick together through thick and thin.” Fenris proclaims in order to lift his spirits.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     Then one look at Merrill with the elf girl nodding in agreement to his words, Sebastian could indeed feel his spirits lift.  “Do you really believe that?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “Hey now, have I ever let you two down?” Fenris asks with a teasing smirk.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “No, you never do since you always keep the three of us together.” Merrill replies.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     Glad to see that both of them feel better already.  “Just imagine.  It may not be today, may not be tomorrow.  But I know that someday Captain Meredith will march in and say…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     Then he is cut off when they hear the door burst open, hearing the captain exclaim, “Congratulations, you three!”  This had left them entirely confused to see Captain Meredith stand in the doorway of the laundry room, her face just beaming at the sight of the three of them.  “You passed the test.  I’ve been watching all of you and I’ll tell you this.  You three have what it takes to be musketeers.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     This had really left them in total shock.  “Do you mean it, Captain?” Fenris asks after Meredith shakes his hand in approval.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “Cross my heart, my little wolf.” Meredith crosses her heart, a way of saying she is telling them the truth, though Fenris hates to be called that nickname.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     At long last, the moment they had waited for since their childhood is now coming true.  However, Sebastian couldn’t help but be suspicious of the captain’s sudden change of mind when she made it clear that day that she would never make him and his friends into musketeers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     In the next hour, the three friends now wear their own musketeer attires with their own swords as well.  Being congratulated for joining by the other musketeers, Fenris and his friends are just overly happy that their dream is becoming a reality.  His old hat secured on his head, Fenris places his hands around Merrill’s shoulders with Sebastian right beside him.  “You see?  I told you guys we had what it takes.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “You were right, Fenris.” Merrill nods.  “Even Captain Meredith saw that we can be musketeers.”  However, Sebastian can’t help but still feel suspicious about the captain.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “Attention!” Meredith calls out, causing the three to straighten up.  “Now, for you three, I have a special assignment for you.  The Princess has recently asked for bodyguards and that job is for you three specifically.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     To hear what their new job is, the friends share a surprise expression that they are getting such an important job.  And so, Captain Meredith takes the new musketeer recruits to the palace where Angeline awaits for her new bodyguards.  Once outside the throne room, Meredith gestures them to wait until they are summoned inside.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     In the throne room, Meredith sees Angeline in her throne, but she and her companions are already bored with waiting.  “Good day, Your Highness.” Meredith bows low.  “I have brought your new bodyguards.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “Then send them in, Captain.” Bethany gives the order since her sister is currently too bored.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “Very well.” Meredith turns back towards the door.  “You all may enter.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     With the door open, first to enter is Sebastian, who immediately caught Bethany’s attention as his cheeks go pink at the sight of the young Hawke sibling, then Merrill and finally Fenris, with all three saluting to the princess.  Once he had entered, Angeline’s heart did a few leaps at the sight of the male elf, then when he noticed her eyes on him, Fenris locked his gaze on Angeline’s, causing the both of them to go very red in the faces.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     Watching the princess and one of the recruits go completely red as they lock eyes, Meredith could feel some displeasure form but she’s not giving up since she will make the throne hers, one way or another.  Clearing her throat to shatter the atmosphere, Meredith then makes a suggestion.  “Your Highness, it is a very beautiful day out.  I’m sure a carriage ride through the countryside would be quite enjoyable.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     At the thought, Angeline does smile.  “You know, that sounds like a very nice idea.  I have been feeling cooped up, and I’m sure you two could also use the fresh air.” Angeline turns to Bethany and Aveline, the two nodding in agreement.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     While the three royals go with the three recruits to go for a nice carriage ride, Meredith leaves the palace to head back to her lair, her spirits high as her plan continues to go smoothly.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>